Rapunzel is a Weirdo
by Mariathedorkydragon
Summary: "something brought you here, fate, destiny" Salamander gave a bored look "a horse" Lucy was turning eighteen and all she wants, is to see the floating lights, a young male, Salamander, promised to take her to see these lights, only if she will give him back his satchel. But every story has a twist. Will these two fall in love? or will things take a turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Tangled AU, all rights to Hiro Mashima, and Disney! I know I was planning on doing a Angsty fic, but then I got the Idea of Tangled Fairy Tail version! so bam! here it is! I'll work on that Angsty fic later right now enjoy this adorable and very funny Nalu Tangled AU :D

* * *

" _this is the story of how I died...hahah! just kidding! it's actually a fun story! and the truth is, it's not even mine!"_

" _this is the story of a girl named, Lucy"_

" _and how it starts...well with the sun"_

" _now, once upon a time, a single drop fell from the very light source that keeps us alive and well and as that single drop of sun fell it grew to a beautiful golden, flower"_

" _it had the ability to heal the sick and injured"_

" _oh! their was one thing I forgot!, an old woman, yeahh you might want to keep her in mind"_

" _welp! centuries passed! and a hop and boat ride away grew a kingdom! The Kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen"_

" _And the queen...well she was about to have a baby..but she was very sick...really sick.."_

" _her time was ticking and that's when people start looking for a miracle or in this case...a magic golden flower…"_

" _now there's that old hag! she kept that golden flower hidden away for no one can find it, she isn't the type to well...share"_

" _now this old hag, Mother Katherine, kept all it's healing magic to herself, keeping her young for oh so many years"_

" _and all she had to do was sing a beautiful song"_

as Mother Katherine looked around making sure no one followed her, she went down to her knees taking her hood off in the process, her gray hair fluffing out, she put her hands out and started rotating her hands around the golden flower

"flower gleam and glow" as she sang the flower started glowing "let your power shine...make the clock reverse, bring back was once was mine" her voice getting younger and younger by the second "was once was mine" she brought the magic to her face making her turn back to what looked like was her early twenties, she smiled while breathing in getting as much as magic as she can

" _yeah take a guess she sings to turn young..creepy right?"_

she turned to her side to see light coming towards her, her eyes going wide, she turned back to the flower and covered it with her homemade bush, she quickly stood up grabbing her source of light, as she turned away her lantern pushed off the bush letting her flower been seen, she quickly ran to hide in the bushes

two guards came into view holding up their lanterns, they gleamed in happiness "we found it!" one of them yelled, two guards ran towards it, they dug their hands into the ground making sure they grabbed the roots to the plant. In the distance Mother Katherine glared watching them take away her beautiful flower.

" _the magic of that golden flower healed the sick queen"_

" _thus a healthy baby girl, a princess was born! With beautiful golden hair!"_

little Lucy giggled up at her parents, Layla smiled and and picked up her daughter resting her forehead on Lucy's, Jude grinned and placed a Tiara on Lucy's small adorable head, she giggled making the Tiara fall out of place

" _i'll give you a hint, that is Lucy'_

" _to celebrate her birth"_

Layla and Jude Heartfila lifted off their floating lantern to the sky

" _the kingdom set off thousands of floating lanterns to the sky!"_

" _and for that moment everything was perfect"_

to balcony door slowly opened from the wind

" _and then that moment ended"_

A shadow appeared over little Lucy as she slept peacefully in her cradle

"flower gleam and glow" a soft but old voice sang, Lucy's golden hair started to glow, from the roots to her beautiful tips, an old hand went to her hair, her finger picked up a lock of hair, Lucy's hair getting brighter and brighter "let your power shine!" Mother Katherine grinned as her voice got younger, she pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly raised it to Lucy's hair "make the clock rever-" she cut the lock but only for it to turn back to it's normal color losing it's power, Mother Katherine glared at her hand as she got older, she growled and turned back to the lock and saw that it was a different shade of yellow than the rest of Lucy's hair.

" _Katherine broke into the castle and stole the child"_

Jude and Layla woke up to the sound of their child crying, they both turned to see Katherine on the ledge of the Balcony with their child, she turned to them giving them a glare before disappearing into the night

" _and just like that..gone!"_

" _the kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the missing princess, for deep into the forest in a hidden tower, Katherine raised the child of her own"_

"take was has been lost" little Lucy, a toddler was sitting between Katherine, was singing that same beautiful song, Katherine brushed Lucy's hair, as Lucy sang her hair glowed and made Katherine younger "bring back was once was mine...was once was mine" Lucy finished, Katherine turned to the back of her hand and smiled as she notice that she was young again.

" _Katherine found her new magic flower..but this time she was determined to keep_ _it hidden"_

"mommy..why can't I go outside?" asked Lucy innocently, Katherine kept on brushing Lucy's hair "the outside world is a horrible and dangerous place, filled with nasty and rude people, you must stay here where it's safe, do you understand flower?" Katherine asked Lucy, little Lucy nodded "yes mommy"

" _but the walls in that tower could not hide everything"_

Lucy slowly tip, toed down the stairs dragging her beautiful long golden hair with her, she silently walked passed Katherine's room and quickly but silently ran to the window.

" _each year on her birthday"_

opening the shutters to let her see the beautiful night sky

" _the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky"_

Lucy looked up to see thousands of lanterns in the sky, she smiled brightly and laid her head down on the window seal

" _and hope that one day their lost princess will return.."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be but soon so hang tight! tootles!~


	2. Chapter 2: Today is a Big Day!

**New chapter! hope you enjoy :)**

 **Characters belong to Mashima-Sensei :D Tangled belongs to Disney :D**

* * *

a blue chameleon ran out the window breathing heavily, he looked around making sure she wasn't near by, he turned to his right to see a flower pot, he quickly ran to the pot changing to match the flower on the pot, he gulped.

"ha!" the shutters opened up harshly to find Lucy looking over the window seal, she turned to to the chameleon and grinned, she stood up moving her hair out of her face while keeping the smirk on her face, she slowly started to turn around back into the tower "well..I guess Happy isn't out here"

Happy laughed in victorious only to be pulled up from his tiny tail by a strain of hair "gotcha!" grinned Lucy who was now upside, Happy gasped and turned back into his blue color, Lucy got down from her spot in the ceiling, she unraveled her long golden hair letting Happy down as well "that's 22 for me" she said moving some hair out of her face. She looked down to Happy and smiled "how about 23 out of 45?" Lucy suggested making Happy frown, Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down on the window seal "okay well what do you wanna do?" Happy gleamed up and used his tail to point outside, Lucy grabbed Happy's tail "yeah" she moved her legs so they can hang freely from the seal, she sat Happy down on her legs "I don't think so, I like it in here" she gestured with her head inside the tower, she pointed to Happy "and so do you" Happy glared at her why slightly sticking out his tongue

Lucy giggled and picked up Happy "oh Happy it isn't so bad in here" she tossed her legs back into the tower with Happy still in her hands, Lucy sat Happy down on the table and climbed up the ceiling and opened the ceiling window up with her hair, she climbed down from her hair, Lucy smiled and picked up Happy while looking at the clock "7 am! time to clean Happy!"

Lucy started sweeping, she picked up her hair with her foot while sweeping into the dustpan Happy had in his tiny hands, accidentally getting dust on Happy making him sneeze, Lucy started polishing the floor, than went the waxing, then started the laundry "Happy hurry up we gotta finish doing Laundry!" Lucy cried while holding a basket full of clothes while walking up the stairs, Happy rolled his eyes while jumping up the stairs.

Lucy was dusting the chine around the tower, she swept again then walked to the clock to see how long she cleaned, the clock read 7:15, Lucy huffed out and turned around "7:15 already!" she signed and walked to the dresser and picked up 3 books, Happy was looking at the book titles from Lucy's shoulder, she turned her head to Happy "how about we read some books hmm?" she asked making Happy chirp in happiness, they walked to the bed and started reading.

Once they finished Lucy started working on one of her novels, she then got bored and started to cook some pies, she pulled the pie out from her oven, she smiled down at it and she took a deep breath in smelling the delicious pie, hers eyes widen "that's a great idea!" she chirped getting a new novel idea about a girl just waiting for a prince to save her from a lonely tower, she quickly sat down the pie and ran to her desk and started writing.

* * *

"Happy time for puzzles!" cried Lucy from the floor with many puzzle pieces around her, Happy smiled and ran towards Lucy getting ready to start. Once they finished they played darts then went to baking some soft cookies, Lucy turned her head to see Happy silently eating a cookie, Lucy gave a small glare to him "Happy.." Happy gulped down the rest of the cookies he than smiled up at her innocently, Lucy rolled her eyes.

Lucy was reading the same books again she sighed then rolled over to her back "Happy..when will my life began?" she asked while staring at the ceiling

* * *

Lucy was trying to brush her long blonde hair in the mirror "brush, brush, brush, brushing my hair!" she smiled at herself in the mirror.

once Lucy finished brushing her hair, which took most of the day she tossed her hair around herself, she signed as she looked around herself.

* * *

Lucy walked to her window while looking out into the sky

"Tomorrow night, the lights will appear" she sang the same song every day before her birthday "just like the do..on my birthday each year" she turned to Happy who climbed up her shoulder, she smiled and turned back to the sky "what is it like, out there where they are" she turned back inside and walked to her novel she rested her hand on her newest novel cover "now that i'm older, mother might just let me go.." she whispered she picked up her novel while smiling down at it.

* * *

Salamander slid down from one of the buildings, along with the twins, Sting and Rogue. All three chimb over chimneys and windows above the Castle, once they made it over to the next building Salamander went to the edge of the building looking down seeing many people walk by, he looked back up and signed "wow! I can get used to a view like this" he grinned looking over the scenery "Salamander! over here dipshit!" yelled Sting who was next to Rogue who had the sky view window opened, Salamander raised his pointer finger to them "hold on" he kept his gaze on the view, he then put his hands over his hips "yup i'm used to it...Guys! I wanna castle!" he stated proudly, Sting grinned "we do this job" he grabbed Natsu's collar and pulled him towards them

"you can buy your own castle!"

* * *

Salamander was tied to a rope that was around his waist, the twins slowly hanged Salamander from the window which was above the Princess's Tiara who had many guards around it, one of the guards sneezed "ugh allergies?" Salamander was resting his elbow in the table and had the Tiara in his other hand, they guard grinned and slightly turned his head "yeah" he stayed still for a minute, his eyes went wide and quickly turned back around only to find Salamander already pulled up, he gulped "what! wait!" other guards gathered around "hey!"

Salamander and the twins started running, Salamander turned his head to Sting "can't you picture me in a castle?" he turned his head back "I know I can!" they got closer to the forest "all the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning! gentlemen today is a very big day!" he cried while twirling his satchel over his head.

* * *

Lucy was fixing up her writing desk "this is it, today is very big day Happy!" Happy climbed to Lucy's shoulder she stood up while giggling "i'm finally gonna do it! i'm going to ask her!"

" _Lucy! let down your hair!"_

Lucy turned to Happy "it's time!" Happy sulted Lucy, she giggled "I know, I know" she quickly sat down Happy "make sure she doesn't see you!" Happy nodded and blended in with the wall. Lucy turned back around and ran to the window "Lucy I'm not getting any younger down here!" Lucy quickly attached her hair to the hook "coming mother!" she let the rest fall over the window letting mother Katherine grabbed the hair and wrapped it around her wrist making a small hole for she can put her foot in, letting Lucy know it's time to pull her up.

Once Lucy fully got Mother Katherine up the tower, Lucy smiled to her mother "hi welcome home mother" she gleamed a little out of breath "ugh!" Mother Katherine took off her hood and stepped down from the window "I don't know how you can mangle to do that every single time without fail!" cired Katherine while walking towards Lucy she rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder "it looks absolutely exhausting darling" Katherine raised her other hand to Lucy's chin making her head go up "oh..it's nothing!" smiled Lucy still out of breath, Mother Katherine touched the tip of Lucy's nose "them I don't know why it takes so long!" she gleamed to Lucy, Lucy's smiled fell "oh darling i'm just teasing ya you know I love you!" she laughed making Lucy chuckle dryly "alright!"

Lucy turned to her mother as she walked to the mirror "so mother, as you know is a very big da-" "Lucy! look in that mirror" Mother Katherine pulled Lucy towards her "do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady" she smiled making Lucy smile back "oh look you're here to" Katherine laughed as Lucy's smile fell once again that day "oh i'm just joking stop taking everything so seriously!" Katherine nudged Lucy's stomach, she turned back to the mirror while messing with her face "okay.." Lucy turned to her mother "so mother as you know tomorrow is-" "Lucy mother is feeling a little run down would you sing for me dear, then will talk?" asked Katherine as she turned to Lucy, Lucy chirped up "oh! of course mother!" Lucy ran to get a chair, Mother Katherine walked over to where Lucy sat down the chair, Lucy then ran back to get a stole

Lucy sat down right after her mother did, Katherine grabbed the brush and started brushing Lucy's hair "flowergleamandglowletyourpowershine!" Lucy quickly sung making her hair glow and Katherine jump, she started brushing faster "hey wai-" "maketheclockreversebringbackwasoncewasminewasoncemine!" she finished making Katherine have a quick shock, she slammed Lucy's hair down on her lap "Lucy!" she glared at her daughter, Lucy jumped up and leaned over to her mother "so mother! earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day!" Lucy said with a smile, Lucy gave Mother Katherine a bear hug "that tomorrow is my birthday! she gleamed Mother Katherine pushed Lucy away "no, no, no can't be, I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year" smiled Katherine while touching Lucy's noise while getting up, Lucy slightly rolled her eyes "that's the funny things about birthday's" Lucy twirled her fingers "it's kinda of an annual thing" she smiled up at her mother, she stood up "mother, i'm turning 18, I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday" Lucy grabbed her hair and started to play with it while looking away "what I really wanted for most every birthday.." Lucy mumbled

Katherine looked over to Lucy "ok Lucy please stop with the mumbling, you know I hate the mumbling!" she stated, Katherine walked away Lucy turned her head to her chameleon who gestured her to go on, Lucy nodded she turned back to Katherine and took a deep breath

"I wanna see the floating lights!"

* * *

 **wahaha! chilfhanger! sorry for being so late, anywho hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon :)**

 **sorry for the lateness! anywho hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up soon :)**


End file.
